


Green and Blue

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Green and Blue

Cas shifted slightly in his sleep, the arm around his waist tightening for a moment. “Go back to sleep, Cas.” Came the rough voice of Dean. “Too early.” The blonde muttered, burying his face between Cas’s shoulder blades. Cas went to move again, to try to turn to look at Dean, but Dean wasn’t having it. A low growl escaped him, making Cas smile softly to himself. “I swear to God, Cas, if you don’t stop, I _will_ shove you out of the bed.” 

“Sorry.” He chuckled lightly, closing his eyes again. Him trying to drift off didn’t last too long, however, when small feet could be heard thundering towards their room.

Dean sighed. “See, now we have to get up.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “Wh–” His words were cut off, their door swinging open, and a small body climbing on their bed.

“Uncle Sammy made _pancakes_!” The small voice yelled, starting to jump up and down.

Sam’s deep laughter was the next thing to reach Cas’s ears. “I told you to let them sleep, kiddo.” His smile could be heard.

Rolling over, Dean pulled the little boy down, tickling his sides. “You’re lucky you’re cute!” He chuckled, a yawn cutting it off. “Go with Uncle Sammy and start breakfast. We’ll be out in a minute.” He ruffled the boy’s dark hair.

“Okay, daddy.” He agreed, climbing down, hitting the ground running. He moved past Sam, making him laugh.

Cas stretched his back before sitting up, glancing at the groggy Dean. “I’m catching five more minutes. It’s your turn to deal with the tiny tornado of energy.” Dean told him, putting his arm over his face. “Your DNA, your morning.” Laughing, Cas moved to slip out of bed, just for Dean to grab his shirt, pulling him back. “Not so fast.” Dean smirked, pulling Cas into a kiss, which he returned as if it was the first time. Once they pulled away, Dean grinned. “Okay. Now you can go.”

* * *

“Which do you think that Leon would like better?” Dean asked, looking over at Cas. “The red power ranger, or the red turtle?” He raised an eyebrow.

Cas looked between the two options, thinking. “I’d prefer to get him something that’s nonviolent, actually.” He said simply. “Perhaps something creative.”

Dean looked at him funny. “Have you even _met_ our son?” Cas’s cheeks turned a light pink at that. “The kid is turning 9, and could probably take you out.” He teased him. “I doubt getting him a plastic action figure is going to do any harm.”

Smiling, he reached over and tapped the package that contained the Power Ranger. “This one.” He told him. 

* * *

The smell of bacon wafted through the bunker, waking Cas from his deep sleep. It didn’t take him long to be shuffling through the halls, his dark hair pointing every which way as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Turning the corner into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Dean in a t-shirt and boxer briefs at the stove. “Morning.” Cas’s voice was rough from slumber.

Dean smirked over at him. “Morning. I was trying to let you sleep in. For once we didn’t have kids waking us up before it’s even natural.”

“Why not?” He looked confused for a moment, moving to get a mug for coffee.

“Wow. I didn’t think we killed any brain cells last night.” Dean teased. “Sammy and Charlie took the kids to Disney for the weekend? So we could spend our wedding anniversary just the two of us?” He moved the spatula, indicating he was trying to remind him. “How 10 years is a long time, and raising 3 kids is hard work, so we deserved it…”

Cas nodded. “Right. Still waking up.” He chuckled. “How could I sleep in when the smell of bacon hit my nose?” He moved over, kissing Dean’s cheek.

Dean turned his head, catching Cas’s lips for a chaste kiss. “See, I knew I married you for a reason.” He winked, making Cas chuckle.

* * *

Rushing into the run down warehouse, Dean had his gun drawn. “ _Cas_!” He called out, despite the fact that he knew it would do nothing. Glancing to his right, his jaw was clenched. “Find him.” He all but growled at Sam.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Sam said softly, nodding. “We’ll get him home.” He assured his brother, although, at this point, he needed the assurance, as well.

With nothing more said, the two parted ways. Dean moved quickly, more rash, and determined. Sam was more calculated, wanting to get everyone out alive. Licking his lips as he went, his hazel eyes never stayed on one spot long. The building was silent, creating a chill down his spine.

Dean was the first to lay eyes on the dark haired man. His breath caught in his throat, unable to tell whether he was breathing or not. Throwing all his years of hunting out the window, he rushed over to him. “Cas!” He patted his face, causing Cas’s head to fall limp to the side. “No! NO NO NO!” Dean fell to his knees, pulling Cas to him.

Sam froze when he heard Dean’s voice, his head whipping to look in that direction. Aiming his gun low, he rushed towards where he had heard them. The sight he was met with made him skid to a halt. “Dean?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“He’s dead, Sam.” Dean choked out, looking over his shoulder. His green eyes were wet with tears, and he was clinging to Cas. Slowly, he looked back down at the limp body in his arms. “Why couldn’t he just stay back?” The emotion in his voice broke Sam. “Why did he insist on hunting like this?”

Moving forward slightly, Sam swallowed. “At least he was happy.” He tried consoling his brother. “No matter what his world was like under the Djinn’s poison…he was happy.”


End file.
